1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a sports cap having variable display indicia.
2. Prior Art
Sport caps for baseball, football, hockey, basketball are very popular today. Individuals purchase caps from their favor teams displaying the teams tradename with or without logo design. People collect numerous caps for memorabilia purposes, and thus, incur substantial costs in purchasing these caps.
A conventional sports cap 10 is shown in FIG. 1. The cap 10 comprises a hat portion 12 with a visor 14 connected to the hat portion 12. The hat portion 12 is constructed of six (6) pie-shaped sections 16 made of fabric sewn together along seams 18. A button 20 is sewn to the top of the hat where all six (6) pie-shaped sections meet together at their apexes. A team logo 22 is provided on the front of the cap 10 to clearly display the logo.